GerIta - Trying to Remember
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Ludwig's had a killer migraine for days and he doesn't know why. He's feels like he forgot something, but he can't recall. But Feliciano knows why this is going on, and longs for the past... Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for mindsets, though it could be rated T...


_In the midst of a lovely bout of stomach flu, I wrote this. Boredom and illness are the wonders of the fanfiction author! Ickiness is a real bitch!_

_This covers much speculation about the HRE being Germany thing. I support that being true, so therefore I wrote this. If you don't' support it, please don't give me hate. Whether Himaruya-san says that it's canon or just plain fanon or false, I don't care. I support it and that's my stand._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! Not sure if I'll put another chapter on this one, but if you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M, but it could've also been rated T… Who cares? It's mostly for feels and mental shit anyways. Enjoy! I don't own Himaruya-san's __**masterpiece**__! I do __**not**__ own this!_

**GerIta – Trying to Remember**

This headache just wouldn't go away... Ludwig cringed as he felt another throb in the back of his head. He squirmed under his blankets, trying to find something, anything to take that pain away and allow him to sleep. The lull of the painkillers had gone since worn-away, and he'd taken the last two pills two hours ago.

Haggard and trying not a cry out in his utter frustration, the tall blonde stumbled his way to the bathroom, one hand pressed to his temple as the headache shifted from the back of his skull to the front.

When he'd gone to the doctor three days ago, the physician said nothing was wrong, that he'd be fine later on that day. This pounding in the recesses of his skull hadn't worn off, but intensified, escalating in pain and pressure until even the prescription painkillers his doctor had given him didn't lessen the ache. It was like a knife had been twisted into each part of his skull, the cracked bone splitting into his brain.

He glared at his blurred reflection, the icy blue, menacing stare that was given back to him making him jump. A flash of something bright and tiny lashed out for him. He was taken into a blurry, sunlit world were someone small took his hand with a bright smile on their face.

_'I'll come to you...' _Something spoken so long ago in such a little voice... He leaned down suddenly, hacking into the sink as his stomach lurched in both pain and nausea. The putrid smell of his own vomit fouled the air, and a soft knock on the closed door next to him startled his frayed nerves.

"Are you alright?" A sleepy voice, as if he'd just risen, met the blonde's ears with malice. That soft, drowsy voice echoed within his mind a thousand times over, each syllable of the brunette Italian's words making his head pound ever worse.

Ludwig felt more ill as the time passed, unable to answer of pure fear. Where had that child's voice come from? Why had it affected him so badly? Why was he having this feeling that he'd forgotten something or someone very important to him...? A feeling of emptiness, of loss and confusion. He'd felt this way since three days ago, when the headaches started... This feeling of loss had finally become so foreign to the blonde that he forgot everything but himself and his mind for a time unknown.

The door opened after this eternity, and blanket-swathed arms laced around him from behind. He turned around and felt warm hands press to either side of his face, unable to tear his eyes away from the hard but warm amber-brown eyes of his Feliciano…

"Ludwig..." The sound of his own voice made him jump. "I understand what's going on." Feliciano's voice was cold, serious, every word holding the German's attention. "It's okay if you don't remember. It's _better_ for you if you don't remember... Just stop hurting yourself... Stop searching for that lost part of yourself and it'll all be better..."

His voice softened and saddened when he spoke of forgotten memories, but the haunting words forced the German's mind to obey. Retracting from trying to find the paths that had lost themselves inside, Ludwig gasped as the headache and the stomach pains went away, breathing easily for the first time in days. Then time and earth ceased to exist as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Feliciano smiled, supporting the taller man into his room and into his bed.

"I told you I'd wait until you returned, but it seems you're gone forever..." He reached out, taking the man's limp hand and pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds of his tears of pain and loss. "You're taking too long to return to me… You promised me you'd come back…"

He felt Ludwig's hand tighten around his own, and a soft, wordless murmur escaped his lips. It sounded like sleep, but the Italian knew that within him was the anguish of a forgotten, locked-away person nestled deep inside of him who had never once broken a promise…

"Please come back to me…"


End file.
